Nympho
by spamogram
Summary: Ever since Harry an Ron died, Hermione just hasn't been the same. Will she ever find love again? And will he be able to help her in time? HGDM, HGMany people. Rated M just to be sure. M for language and sexual content Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came to me at about 2:30 in the morning . . . you have been warned.

Disclaimer: all! Of these characters don't belong to me : ( They are property of the great J. K but hay, I can dream can't I.

Pairing: HG/DM, HG/Many people

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione stared blanky at the white ceiling in her therapists office, waiting for her weakly evaluation. She didn't even know why she bothered, it always went the same way. Dr. Banks would ask questions, she would answer, he would call her a nympho and she would slam his door on her way out. (unless she was asked to stay for a follow up (in otherwords, he was a horny therapist.)

Hermione just couldn't accept that she was a nympho, she was after all, "Hermione – know – it – all – bookworm, and a prude. Well at least until Harry and Ron's deaths, just over a year ago, and barely a week apart from each other.

No, NO, NO! She told herself, she was not going to think about them, that lead her into a deep depression that she was recently getting out of. As she was trying to calm herself, Dr. Banks came into the room with a smile fixed onto his face.

" Ah, good-morning Miss Granger." "How-"

But Hermione interrupted "Cut the bullshit!" (A/N: I just love a violent Hermione)

Mr. Banks smile never faltered as he continued un phased, "How many people have you slept with this week Miss Granger?" Hermione grimaced; he had tried to get her down to one a week. Ha! Never gonna happen. Or so she thought.

Nevertheless, Hermione mentally calculated:

Monday - After evaluation, Dr. Banks

Tuesday – Draco, always her favorite, he didn't expect anything, and was a very good lay

Wednesday – Victor, Ginny, Fred

Thursday – Dean, Pansy (She was desperate and extremely horny)

Friday – Fred and George at the same time

Saturday – Draco (About ten times)

Sunday – It is the holy day, so none tonight

" Only 9," She smirked, "Including you." Dr. Banks didn't reply, but he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Miss Granger, we are going to try something new today. Are you up for that?" Dr. Banks Asked.

"What you mean like fucking at your house instead of here?" Hermione asked confused but excited.

"No! Just lay on the couch."

Hermione did as she was told, waiting for him to continue in his instructions.

"Are you quite comfortable, miss granger?"

She shrugged, and he started to explain what they were going to do.

"Now, I am going to say a word, and you say the first thing that pops into your mind, no matter what it is. Ok? Easy enough isn't it?"

"Let's begin." She nodded her agreement.

Apple - - Pie

Crayon - - Color

Blue - - Balls (Hermione got red)

Suck - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Miss Granger is there a problem?"

"Yeah this is stupid and I don't want to answer your stupid questions!"

"Do you want to get better or not?!!"

"Fine."

Dr. Banks relaxed an re positioned himself in his chair. "Now, where were we? Oh yes."

Suck - - Hermione couldn't think of a lie quick enough so she sucked it up and spoke: "I would love to Doctor." (Hermione covered her mouth quickly.) Dr. Banks smirked then continued.

"Ahem" Dr. Banks coughed.

Chocolate - - Smeared all over my body (again Hermione was extremely shocked)

Drink - - Yes please, I'll take a Cosmo

"Now let's see Miss Granger"

Love - - Dra- . . . (Hermione looked very shocked and so did Dr. Banks) I- I mean there is no s-such thing f-for me, Hermione stammered.

Dr. Banks wrote something down in his notebook, then said, "Let's continue shall we?"

Hate - - Dra- . . . I mean there is no such ting for me (Hermione quickly looked away.) "Very interesting Miss Granger." Dr. Banks said, and scribbled in his notebook hurriedly. "What?" Said Hermione.

"Well, it seems as if we are done for today." Dr. Banks smiled and escorted her out of the room. "Maybe we should try this house thing."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: This is only my second story ever, so please read and review, with any advice or constructive criticism. And also, I am looking for someone to be an editor or to help out with any mistakes I might have missed. Thanks: )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and their helping comments, I hope I did better this chapter: )

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As Hermione walked out of the therapist's office was bumped into.

"Hay, watch it dumb ass!" Hermione shouted at the stranger.

"Oh sorry Hermione, I am late for my appointment." Said the stranger

She looked back just in time to notice platinum blonde hair going into the same room she just left. She didn't have anything else to do since her Monday sex appointment with Dr. Banks was canceled, so she decided to listen at the door. After all, there was nothing wrong with Draco, he had seemed so stable, and she wanted to se what was going on. She leaned against the door with her hand cupped and this is what she heard:

"Dr. Banks, I need your help, it can't be what you said it was last time!" said Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy", (Draco flinched at the name), "There is nothing wrong with you!" Dr. Banks explained. "You are in love; it happens to everyone, yes even you." Dr. Banks then smiled at the dumbfounded look on Draco's face.

(At this Hermione's heart gave a pang that she would later deny. Draco in love? If he could love, then surely she. . . )

"She doesn't love me!" "Ever since her best friends died, she just hasn't been the same; all she cares about is SEX!" Draco shouted.

Dr. Banks calmly replied, "Yes, I know she is a patient of mine also." "She made a break through today you know." "She admitted that she loved someone whose name starts with Dra-."

"YES!" Draco shouted, "I hope it is me." "I guess you were right then, so I will just be going." Draco almost jumped for joy, almost.

Hermione heard footsteps at the door, and backed away quickly to the couch down the hall to ponder on what she had heard. She then started to leave so he wouldn't catch her spying.

"Hermione, wait up, could I ask you something?" Draco asked tenderly. She nodded her consent warily and he continued. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Hermione thought about it, she didn't know if she could commit to only one person so soon after her loss; however she really thought she liked him so she could try. But before she went she would have to go back and talk to Dr. Banks again.

"Yes, I would like to." Hermione finally stammered.

"It's all settled then; I will pick you up around eight." He beamed. He turned and practically skipped down the hallway to get ready. He only had about five hours to get ready after all!

Hermione waited until he was out of sight then went back into Dr. Banks's office quietly. He was turned around reading a playwizard magazine. She walked to his desk and said in a hushed voice.

"How dare you give my information to another patient!" "I guess I am going to have to teach you a lesson." At this she smirked evilly.

Dr. Banks spun around quickly saw the look on her face and paled instantly, "H-how did you know?" He stammered.

"I listened at the door." She hushed him when he was about to speak angrily. "Don't change the subject, you need punished."

With a wave of her want Hermione and Dr. Banks were stripped completely naked, his door was soundproofed and locked, and the couch had turned into a king sized bed.

She sat on his lap facing him in the chair. He started to protest so she gagged him and tied his hands and ankles to the big chair. She then lowered herself onto him with a hiss; he was just so damn big! He was shorter than Draco by about two and a half inches, but about twice as thick also.

He was moaning softly by now, and she new she had him hooked. She took the gag off of him, because she loved to hear him beg her for release. And he immediately started up.

"Hermione, hurry!" "I can't take much more of this." As she heard this she gave another huge pump and he screamed as he came inside of her. He filled her to her max which in turn made her come, and as soon as he felt her muscles clench, he came again hard.

She then floated him over to the bed still with his hands and ankles tied and laid him down. She waved her want and his hands and feet were tied to the four big bed posts. She jumped on him and proceeded to lick and bite every space available. Starting down his neck she licked a trail to his navel, then dipped her tongue inside and swiveled it around tasting him. Then she went lower, and licked both of his thighs close to his manhood. He shivered at this and tried to get out of the ropes, but they were to well done. She then teased his balls with her hand.

He started bucking wildly, trying to get any kind of contact whatsoever, he was about to loose it again. But she would not give him that satisfaction. She then took his whole cock in her mouth, deep in her throat, and gave one big suck. He was whimpering and she was laughing, which caused him to almost cry as he tried to fuck her mouth with his already leaking cock. You could tell he was about to come and she did something totally unexpected.

She smiled evilly and got off of him and got dressed. She smiled at him and said, "Have a nice day Dr. Banks, and see you next Monday. "She unlocked the door leaving him that way. She passed his next patient on the way out, who asked her: "Is he ready for me yet?"

She smiled charmingly and said, "I believe so sir." "I do believe so."

She then walked home to get ready to go out to dinner with Draco, but something was wrong and she couldn't tell what it was. She felt bad for having sex with Dr. Banks, but she had never before, when she was fucking multiple people every day. She decided she just must have ate something bad, because she couldn't feel sorry or guilty, she just couldn't or could she?

A/N: What do you think? I loved writing this chapter lol. It was funny. Please Read and Review!


End file.
